A Demigod at Hogwarts
by AnonymousDuo
Summary: Nico gets a letter... But what is it really about? What will happen if he accepts?
1. Chapter 1

Prank Owls

Nico di Angelo was rudely awakened by a very loud noise. It sounded like an over-enthusiastic feather duster attacking the cabin door. Or a bird.

He cursed and got out of bed. He yanked the door open and a large owl flapped into the room, squawking at him. It dropped something on his head. Nico wildy felt his hair, and realized that it was only a letter.

The owl hooted at him and finally flew away.

Nico picked up the envelope and examined it warily. It was probably a prank envelope made by the Stoll brothers. But why the owl?

He peered towards the Athena cabin. Everything seemed to be quiet. Besides, he couldn't imagine Annabeth or any of her siblings encouraging a prank on Nico. Then he craned his neck to look at the Hermes cabin next door. Everything seemed quiet, but then again, you could never tell with the Stoll brothers.

He read the envelope.

"_Mr. N. di Angelo_

_The lowest bunk_

_Cabin 13_

_Camp Half-Blood"_

Nico snorted and tossed the letter into the fireplace. If it had actually been a letter from someone outside camp, then they couldn't possibly have known where he slept. And if it was from someone within camp, it was definitely a prank.

Even then, he couldn't help but feel a little unsettled as he watched the letter smoke and curl with green flames.

"Go away." Nico mumbled irritatedly.

The owl had re-appeared every night that week. And every night, it had dropped a letter and left. Nico hadn't told anyone, because he didn't want to let anyone know that the prank was getting to him.

He opened the door and the owl dropped the letter and flew away. Better than leaving it on the doorstep for everyone to see.

Not even bothering to read it this time, Nico tossed it once more into the fire and got back into bed.

He woke up in the morning all set for archery practice (which he was horrible at), and found half a dozen letters spread out decoratively at the foot of his bed.

For a moment all he could do was stare; then he kicked all of them into a corner and went to breakfast.

"Morning, Nico." Annabeth smiled at him as he passed her table.

"Hi." He nodded briefly, pausing to bump fists with Percy.

He sat at his table all alone and rubbed his eyes. Percy shot him a quizzical look from across the table. Nico yawned pointedly and Percy grinned.

As Nico bit into his sandwich, he realized that it tasted a bit odd. Carefully lifting up one of the slices he peered inside.

Two letters looked back at him.

He pushed his chair back and stood up. Everyone fell quiet.

"I… uh, bathroom." He muttered, tossing the sandwich as an offering to the gods as he left.

Nico stormed into his cabin and picked up one of the letters on the floor. He ripped open the envelope and saw three rolls of parchment inside. He opened the first one.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. di Angelo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Nico had to read the letter thrice more to convince himself that he wasn't hallucinating. Then he read the second letter, which was written in a loopy scrawl.

_Dear Mr .di Angelo,_

_Do forgive me for this late letter. Normally, we send it to all eleven year olds to be accepted as first years. However, you are of course thirteen, and therefore too old to enrol as a first year. This confusion was solely due to your time spent in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, where we lost track of you. But due to your position as a demigod, your powers will surpass those of a first and second year's, possibly even a third year's. So it is my pleasure to inform you that you will be accepted at our school as a third year. The teachers are aware of this and they will gladly provide youwith extra help should you need it._

_I look forward to seeing you in September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Nico re-read the letter. This was such...

"Nico?" Annabeth poked her head in. "Nico, what's wrong?"

She walked into the room and read the letter in Nico's hand.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she frowned "What's all that about?"

"Do you think it's real?" he asked.

"Probably a prank." She said dismissively.

Then Nico told her everything.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, Styx. That doesn't sound like a prank."

He glared at the letter. "I know. But this is just..." he struggled to find a strong enough word.

"We should see Chiron." Annabeth decided.


	2. The Goddess of Magic

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG.**

**Not gonna waste time replying to reviews :S**

**Here goes :)**

_The Goddess of Magic_

Nico and Annabeth found Chiron overseeing the archery practise. Annabeth went up to him and whispered something in his ear, while the others at practise watched Nico. Some showed worried expressions for his sanity, while others looked as though they thought he had turned crazy. Once Annabeth had stopped whispering to Chiron, they both glanced at Nico worriedly.

"Will!" Chiron called.

Will Solace, the counselor for the Apollo Cabin, stepped forward to Chiron. "Yes, Chiron?"

"Take over the archery practice for me. I need to sort some things out," he told Will. "Excuse me, everyone," he told the rest of them.

Chiron and Annabeth came up to Nico, and they left for the Big House together. Chiron led them to a private room with a somber expression. He asked Nico to explain, in his own words, what had happened.

Nico quickly told him what had happened, and showed him one of the letters. Chiron read it with a grave expression.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, unable to hold her curiosity.

Before Chiron could reply, a dark head poked into the room. "Annabeth? Is everything okay?"

Annabeth jumped. "Percy!"

He looked at the solemn gathering. "Should I leave?"

Annabeth looked at Chiron. Chiron sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter."

Percy closed the door and sat down. Annabeth briefly filled him in.

Chiron read the letter through again, several times. "This is a curios matter," he said. "We must go about it carefully. There are two courses of action we can take, if you want to continue looking into it, Nico. Of course, this is entirely your decision and no one will force you to do something you are not comfortable with."

Nico hesitated. "Well... I don't know. What is this place anyway?"

Chiron looked at Annabeth and Percy. "Leave."

"But..." Annabeth looked shocked. "You _always_ tell me everything!"

"There are some things... better kept secret." Chiron said, not meeting her eye. "Some things that should not be told to the wrong people."

"Since when are Percy and I the wrong people?" Annabeth demanded.

"Nico's going to tell us anyway, right?" Percy said.

Chiron frowned. "Nico..." He warned.

"Well, I will." Nico said defiantly. "They're my friends."

Percy grinned. Chiron didn't look happy, but he didn't press the matter.

"So, what is this place?" Annabeth asked again.

"I am not well-suited to explain." Chiron muttered. "Perhaps it would be better... yes, decidedly."

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

Chiron pulled out a golden drachma and a spray gun.

"Who are you IMing?" Nico asked.

Chiron ignored him. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

The mist shimmered.

"I wish to speak to the goddess Hecate." Chiron ordered.

The mist instantly turned various colors- red, blue, yellow and green.

"Woah." Percy muttered.

Instead of the goddess appearing through the mist, the goddess actually _appeared_.

Nico backed up in his chair, startled.

"Which one of these is the lucky demigod?" Hecate asked. She had long brown hair and eyes that were never the same color once.

Chiron pointed at Nico. "Nico, my Lady."

"Ah, di Angelo. Yes, the children of Hades tend to lean more towards the magical side. You want me to fill him in, I suppose?"

Chiron nodded.

"What are they doing here?" Hecate pointed at Annabeth and Percy. "Jackson and Chase. She isn't another one, is she?"

Chiron shook his head. "I felt that they, ah, deserved to know."

Hecate shrugged elegantly. "Your decision, old man. Alright, I won't be stopping for bathroom breaks. And I'll only be telling this once."

Nico leaned in slightly. He couldn't help but feel a little curious.

"Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It all started when the flame was in England. The four founders of the school were four demigods. Quite famous too." She winked cheerily.

"Salazar Slytherin- son of Hades." She inclined her head towards Nico. "Godric Gryffindor- the nicest son of Ares I ever met. Rowena Ravenclaw- your half-sister, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked a little flattered, but not too surprised.

"And Helga Hufflepuff, my own." She smiled sadly.

"Why did they start a separate school?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Hecate smiled knowingly. "Our magic is not the only kind of magic, dear. Now each one of you has the powers inherited fromyour godly parent, but is that the same as magic? What is magic- now there's the question. The brain's ability -_your_ ability- to do extraordinary things. You don't _have_ to be a demigod to be a wizard. Even mortals are capable of extraordinary things."

"So... there's another kind of magic?" Percy asked.

Hecate nodded. "These founders began a school to teach all mortals and demigods alike how to use their magic."

"Why haven't we heard of this before? I mean, there must have been other demigods with magic." Annabeth pointed out.

Hecate's expression grew grave. "In their older years, the founders grew bitter. They blamed everything on their godly parents, and they renounced the gods. The gods were furious, and renounced any ties with Hogwarts. Any demigod with magical ability is passed over, and not accepted. However, Nico..." She regarded him balefully. "di Angelo here, might be something special."

Nico frowned. "There's a magical school in England."

"Scotland." Hecate corrected. "But the location is highly secret."

"That's why we've never heard of this?" Annabeth asked.

Hecate nodded. "Usually, the headmasters are too proud to invite demigods, and the demigods are too proud to upset. But Dumbledore is... different."

"So..." Nico said.

"You're a wizard, Nico."


End file.
